


Concentrate on The Better Things

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Gafou/Stanfou Collection [4]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Family Issues, Fluff, Fun, Gay LeFou (Disney), High School, Jokes, Libraries, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Studying, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Lefou and Stanley spend their Friday after school at the public library and at Lefou's house for the weekend, even if Lefou's aunt is visiting for the weekend, which is making Lefou a nervous wreck.





	Concentrate on The Better Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefou and Stanley spend a few hours at the library before heading over to Lefou's to spend the night.

Stanley stood outside of the building as he was waiting on Lefou to join him. Lefou has to stop at home for a few minutes before going to the library so Stanley decided to wait for him there. Usually, they walk together but today, they couldn't. Lefou had an aunt visiting from out of town if she saw them together, Lefou’s Aunt would freak. She already did not approve of Lefou’s lifestyle but if she saw Stanley...Lefou might as well just nail himself in his own coffin.

Of course, both parents knew about their relationship and supported them but that didn't mean every one in both their families did. Lefou already had enough problems at school with bullies and stress so hearing any of his Aunt’s bullshit would just throw him over the edge easily at this point.

Stanley looked at the screen of his phone to check the time. He was starting to feel worried. As he was about to message Lefou, he heard footsteps and looked up.

“Stanley!” Lefou said, walking quickly towards him then stopped as soon as he was close enough. Stanley put his phone in his pocket. He noticed Lefou was a bit out of breath though was trying to hide it.

“Are you alright? I was just about to message you to see if everything was okay.” Stanley asked. Lefou took a deep breath.

“Yeah, I'm okay.” Lefou replied. Secretly, he was not okay but it had nothing to do with the running he just did. He just wanted to forget about it but it still was affecting just a tad. Stanley put his hand against Lefou’s cheek and rubbed it a couple of times.

“Lefou...did your Aunt say something to you before you left?” Stanley asked. Lefou sighed then reached for his water bottle. He quickly took a drink then began to speak.

“Yeah but I just don't want to stress over it. I just wish she would leave me alone. She says she cares about me but yet she doesn't accept me. It just doesn't make sense to me. She only does this when my parents are not home, though but yet, I am afraid to tell them.” Lefou replied. Stanley has an Uncle who is just exactly like Lefou’s aunt so he understood what his boyfriend was going through. Stanley moved his hand away from Lefou’s cheek and suddenly put it on Lefou’s shoulder.

“Do not listen to her or take any thing she says to heart. She's just ignorant. Your parents love and support you. Plus, she is staying at your house. It's not her house so what your parents says is what matters. Don't be afraid to tell them what she is saying either. You going to be okay?” Stanley explained to him. Lefou smiled and nodded.

“Thanks, Stanley.” Lefou said.

“No problem. Darling.” Stanley said back. Lefou quickly leaned closer to give Stanley a quick kiss on the lips before they finally headed into the library.

 

_###_

 

A little bit later, Lefou and Stanley sat at a table in the corner of the main floor, looking through a couple of the reference books they picked off of the shelves. Stanley was more busy studying Lefou than actually studying on the project they had to do for English and History class (which the both of them have the same hour for both classes and was in History class also with Tom and Dick but had English with Gaston and Belle). Lefou suddenly leaned back in his chair and sighed.

“My brain hurts. Too much information to process.” Lefou said. Stanley silently giggled to himself.

“Take a break for a couple of minutes. I'll write stuff down as I see it.” Stanley told him. Lefou thanked him and took out his phone to check to see if anyone texted him, which his Mom did.

“By the way, do you still want me to spend the nigh even with your Aunt theret?” Stanley asked. Lefou just suddenly remembered that Stanley is suppose to spend the night tonight at his house tonight and tomorrow night, too. But at this point, Lefou did not care about his Aunt. After all, they did have this planned since last weekend anyway before Lefou’s Aunt suddenly made a surprise visit a couple of days ago and is staying until Monday (thank God). And even though they are boyfriends, they are not sexually active (at the moment) so there is nothing that either of their parents had to worried about though Stanley would not do that unless Lefou was ready. Lefou looked at him.

“Well, yeah. I mean, I didn't say because she was there mean you can't be at my house for the entire time she is there. I just didn't want to her to try something or ask you a lot of questions because she tends to do that.” Lefou answered back. Stanley suddenly giggled. Lefou was now confused because of Stanley’s reaction just now. Stanley quickly calmed down.

“I just had a thought pop up in my head just now that had to do with your Aunt.” Stanley told him.

“What kind of thought?” Lefou asked. Stanley looked at Lefou with a straight face.

“To me now, your Aunt is the Wicked Bitch of wherever the hell she comes from, which, come to think of it might actually explain a lot about the way she acts.” Stanley explained. Lefou couldn't stop himself and he suddenly began to laugh but was able to quickly calm down before the librarian shushed them.

“Oh, I love you so much. ...May I use that?” Lefou asked. Stanley smiled.

“I love you, too and go for it. I have one for my Uncle and I only use it around Christmas time.” Stanley answered.

“What is that one?” Lefou asked. Stanley took a breath.

“Ebenezer Screw-Yourself and the thing is...his real name is Ebenezer.” Stanley answered.

“Wait, seriously?!” Lefou asked, feeling shocked and thought it couldn't get any more hysterical than it already was but he was wrong.

“I kid you not. And around Christmas, he is like a real life Scrooge so it is not as if I am being mean but with the way he towards me and few other family members, he deserves it.” Stanley answered. Lefou laid his head in the table to try to get himself to not to laugh so loud again then say back up after he felt calmed down enough. After a couple of more minutes, the two boys went back to studying for another 20 minutes before getting up again to go get a couple of other different books.

When they sat back down, Lefou saw the screen of his phone light up with another text from his Mom. Lefou read the message.

“Is something wrong?” Stanley asked.

“No. My Mom just wants to know if we wanted what kind of pizza we wanted for dinner. I just told her our usual.” Lefou replied.

“Good plan. ...I hope your Aunt doesn't ruin your night. Plus, I’ll protect you!” Stanley said then tried to make a tough guy pose as he was sitting down. Lefou touched Stanley’s cheek.

“Awe. Thanks but I doubt she will. Considering that I and/or we mostly spend time down in the den or in my room. My Mother knows that I am not very social with her though I have tried but it's just never gonna happen.” Lefou told him, starting to feel a bit uneasy. Stanley rubbed Lefou on the back then stopped after Lefou decided to sit back in the chair to take a breath.

“Lefou, we don't have to keep talking about this if you don't want to. Besides, we do need to get back to studying.” Stanley told him.

“Thanks.” Lefou said then nodded.

“No problem.” Stanley said back. Even though Lefou complained a little bit ago about it, he actually enjoys studying and learning. Especially with another person or as a group. Lefou opened his book and began to look through it. Stanley checked his phone for a few seconds then got back to studying, too.

After a couple of more hours, they decided to call it quits for the day and packed up their things then headed out of the library. As Lefou and Stanley turned the corner and stopped at a crosswalk stop light, Stanley suddenly gently grabbed one of Lefou’s hands and held it in his. Lefou blushed.

“I'll let go before we get to your house so your Aunt doesn't catch us just in case but I can't resist doing this nor you for that matter.” Stanley told him. Lefou gripped Stanley’s hand a little together but not enough to hurt him.

“I love you.” Lefou piped up. Stanley smiled.

“I love you, too.” Stanley said back to him. He quickly leaned forward and gave Lefou a somewhat quick kiss in the cheek then the two continued on their way after the light changed. Before they finally reached Lefou’s house they stopped again. Stanley just remembered that he left his overnight back at his house. Stanley only lives around the corner from where Lefou lives so it is not such a long walk to and back.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Lefou asked.

“Only if you want to.” Stanley said before he heard his phone make a sound. He looked at it. It was a text from his Mother. Stanley quickly read it and then put his phone back into his pocket the. Looked at Lefou.

“Well, turns out my Mother brought my bag over to your house earlier so we actually don't need to go over there now.” Stanley said. Lefou screamed on the inside.

“...Did she mention my Aunt?” Lefou asked.

“Yeah.” Stanley replied.

“What did she say?” Lefou asked another question. Stanley smirked.

“She told me to that your Aunt give her the creeps. Something about her just made her feel uncomfortable. So basically….she understands how you feel though she already didn't like her because of the way she treats you but yeah, regardless, my mom definitely doesn't like her.” Stanley explained. Lefou couldn't believe that Stanley’s Mother said that...which made Lefou happy. But still, he was worried about Stanley meeting her.

“By the way, if I suddenly become a bit agitated and stuff, it's not you. I am just worried about how my Aunt is going to react to you and such.” Lefou suddenly mentioned.

“Lefou, I understand and remember, I am here for you. If she suddenly makes you feel upset or uncomfortable, please let me know so we can go do something so she doesn't make you feel worst. I don't care what your Aunt will think about me and I know she's fake. I am going to myself, regardless. Plus, your Mom knows me and I only go your parent’s rules because it's their house. You have nothing to worry about. I promise.” Stanley told Lefou.

“But what about if she tries to do something…” Lefou suddenly piped.

“Honey, if she tries, she is not going to get far because she will have to deal with me. I may be younger than her but unlike her, I know better. I am definitely not going to let her tear you down and apart. Especially in front of me. I’ll try not to cause problems or anything but you mean the world to me and always have.” Stanley told him. Lefou took a breath.

“You mean the world to me, too. My parents know how you are. To be honest, that's one of the reasons they like you because you care about me. You don't act like that without a good reason. Trust me, if you do, I am not going to tell you to stop.” Lefou said.

“But I promise I will try to not to. I don't want to stress you out more than you are feeling already. Upsetting, hurting or frightening you is the last thing I want to do.” Stanley told him.

“Thanks but I do understand.” Lefou said back.

"You are welcome. Now, lets just concentrate on having fun tonight! Focus on the positive and not the negative." Stanley said, trying to help Lefoi feel better. Lefou smiled and nodded.

 

"Good idea." Lefou said.

 

The two of them finally continued once again on their way to Lefou’s house.

 


End file.
